


Jealous Again

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Frank doesn't seem to care much about Gerard. So Gerard exacts revenge, at the cost of his own heart.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127





	Jealous Again

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, missed yall. We're in crazy times right now, and I hope this fic finds you in good health. I'm doing my best to write more now that we're all stuck in quarantine in the states, among other places, and need some sexy reading material. Much love and wellbeing - Janeen

The tenth night on the road was a hotel night.

Today was the day Gerard was finally going to do something about it.

He and Frank had a room together, which was standard. But lately, things had been different.

He had been intentionally distancing himself. Seeing other people. Seeing if Frank noticed. He was tired of guessing, and wanted Frank to do some guessing of his own.

“So do you… want to keep doing this?”

“Of course.”

He said that, but it wasn’t enough. It hardly felt like he meant it.

Every girl he saw him with made his heart hurt. And Gerard wasn’t the jealous kind.

Frank kept him on his toes. He never knew if he’d be too cool for him that night, ignoring him in front or their friends. Or if he’d drag him by the hair into an empty dressing room and nail him against a wall, never looking in his eyes before finishing inside of him and walking out.

He was starting to feel gross. Dirty. Used.

Who was he to Frank? A two-bit whore.

That’s why Gerard had to tell him.

Tonight, he had something to prove.

Frank emerged from the bathroom, hair wet from a shower and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The ink on his chest was still glistening wet.

Gerard ducked his head, trying to make his way past him and set down his suitcase in the corner.

But Frank intercepted him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him in.

He gripped at his chin, giving him into a dirty kiss.

Gerard let him take what he wanted without reciprocating, going limp in his arms. When he let go, he broke away, slipping out of his arms with his eyes down.

Frank didn’t think on it much, clearly. He only laughed, dropping the towel and pulling on a pair of fresh boxers.

Gerard quickly stepped backward, turning toward the bathroom and locking himself in there.

He turned on the shower.

It helped mask the sounds of his choked-out crying.

Getting the words out might be harder than he thought. He didn’t think he cared this much.

Being alone, he thought Frank might confront him about his behavior. But it seemed he didn’t care at all, just as he suspected.

He waited in the bathroom for around 20 minutes, or however long he figured it would take Frank to fall asleep.

When the lights turned out in the room, he decided to sneak out. He climbed into bed as slowly and carefully as possible, trying not to wake him.

But when he felt the familiar warmth of the man next to him in bed, still and facing away, he felt another few tears spill over. 

And one audible choked breath escaped from him.

“Gee?” Frank whispered, voice shattering the silence of the dark room.

From his tone, it seemed he was perfectly awake.

“Mm,” Gerard couldn’t say any words.

Frank turned over slowly to face him. His bare shoulder pressed into his own as he remained facing the ceiling.

“Ws’wrong, baby?”

“Don’t call me that,” Gerard spat.

He hadn’t meant to sound so upset. It just slipped out.

His plan of assertive confrontation was quickly evaporating. His emotions were bleeding out.

A moment of silence transpired before Frank sat up on his elbows, looking down at Gerard in the dark. He could feel his eyes on him.

“What?”

Gerard swallowed, wanting nothing more than to turn away from his gaze.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I’ve always called you baby.”

“I’m asking you to stop.”

Frank hesitated again, even longer this time. Gerard wrapped his arms around himself, feeling so broken and conflicted.

Frank leaned down, hovering over him. He stroked his fingers along his jaw softly.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Gee.”

Gerard jerked away, turning over on his side finally. He curled up, bringing his knees up closer to his chest. He took one shaky breath before speaking.

“I’m just… tired of this,” He said, hoping he would understand.

“What does that mean?” Frank replied, beginning to grow impatient.

“I just don’t want to feel like that anymore. You’ve made it clear I’m not…” He hesitated, having a hard time saying it, “I’m not yours. So stop treating me like it. I’m… not yours either.”

A long, uninterrupted moment of no response. Only the sound of his heart thundering in his chest filled Gerard’s ears as he waited.

But Frank understood just a bit too much about what he meant. 

“Fuck, I knew it...”

“…Knew what?”

“I… Are you fucking Bert?”

He froze, unable to breathe. Ice prickled in his veins.

Frank hurled the question in the air like an accusation. His tone was cold. He would almost say he sounded hurt, if Gerard hadn’t already known he was such an emotionless bastard.

But he figured it out. 

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is my business,” He snapped, voice growing louder, “Are you fucking Bert? I saw you two together, so don’t lie.”

“Yeah. Yes, I am,” Gerard finally spit out.

He was surprised by his anger. He figured Frank must’ve figured, but just didn’t care. 

A sharp sigh from Frank filled the darkness. The hotel room was cold, and Gerard shivered, pulling the blankets around him tighter.

“I-I’m not gonna lie Gee, that…” Frank started, sighing. He had pulled back his hand, stroking at his own face, still propped up on his elbow.

But he never finished what he was about to say.

“What? Fucking what, Frank?” Gerard hissed.

“That sucks.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” He said, sounding annoyed.

And Gerard had to laugh.

He laughed loudly, sounding hurt, broken and bitter.

“Right there. That’s exactly why I am,” He replied.

Frank didn’t say anything. He just shook his head, cracking his fingers, going through his entire arsenal of nervous ticks.

His I don’t give a fuck façade was cracking, and Gerard was getting high on trying to cause him the same pain he had felt. Every night he had spent crying over him resurfaced. So he decided to put all of his aces on the table.

“You can’t even say that you’re jealous, or that you care. You just pretend you do to keep me coming back. I’m fucking Bert because he’s not embarrassed of me,” Gerard rambled, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Frank, “And I don’t have to guess when I’m with him.”

“Of course he loves you. You throw your ass at every guy that pays five seconds of attention to you.”

Gerard laughed again sharply.

“That’s funny. I saw you chatting up girls the last three nights. I’m not fucking stupid, even if you think I am. You fucking heartless prick.”

Frank suddenly lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat.

He pushed him into the bed, pressing his entire bodyweight on top of him.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that,” Frank hissed.

Gerard gasped, squirming under him.

“Stop fucking talking.”

“Frank-“

He leaned down, catching his lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Frank licked into Gerard, fingers still clutched firmly around his throat.

It was angry and aggressive, with clashing teeth and hardly any room to breathe.

“I’m not…,“ Gerard whispered between kisses, “…yours. Why do you get to-“

“Yes, you are. You’re mine,” He retorted.

Frank forced a knee between his legs, prying them open. He quickly pushed his thigh up into Gerard’s most sensitive area, grinding.

“Fr-Frank…”

He hummed, rubbing his thigh up and down on Gerard’s cock, causing him to harden in his boxers.

“Frank, stop,” He cried, feeling his eyes sting again, “I can’t do this. It… hurts me too much.”

“Why?” Frank said lowly, sucking and biting on his collarbone, “I’m right here. Can I call you baby, Gee?”

“Only if you promise me you meant it when you said I’m yours.”

“That son of a bitch Bert isn’t going to touch you again.”

“Frank, please!”

“I promise, yes.”

“That’s not the only reason, right?”

Frank turned his head up, petting Gerard’s cheek and leaning in for a slow kiss that nearly took his breath away.

“Baby,” He whispered hotly, “I’m not sharing you with anyone.”

Gerard normally would have thought on this more. 

He would’ve overthought his tone, his word choice, and everything leading up to this. But it was hard to think clearly when he was straddling Frank’s thigh and the man’s hand was working into the waistband of his boxers.

Today just wasn’t the day to find out if he was the only one.

He sighed, giving in to his touch. He leaned forward, kissing Frank back fiercely for the first time. He threaded his fingers into his short dark hair, tugging him impossibly closer.

Frank wasted no time in throwing back the sheets, tugging his boxers down and running his hands all over his body.

He sucked on his middle finger, before reaching between his legs, nudging it up against Gerard’s entrance.

And when Gerard whimpered at his action, Frank smiled smugly, as if he had won their fight that had no real prize.

“F-ahh, Frank,” Gerard sighed, shivering.

He teased at the rim, dragging his saliva-lubricated digit up and down a few times. Then slid in about halfway.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Frank rasped in his ear, stretching him, “Remind you where you belong.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, baby? Want your daddy to fuck you? Not any other boys. They don’t know how…”

He slid another finger in, scissoring, stretching. Gerard moaned, arching up so that his bare chest touched the other man’s.

“Yes, ahh,” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

Frank withdrew his fingers, sitting up on his elbow to take his hard cock out. He gave it a few quick strokes, looking down at Gerard’s face from under his messy hair.

“Beautiful,” He whispered.

He placed a hand under his thigh, opening Gerard up before placing the head of his cock against his entrance.

“You’re mine, Gee. Tell me you belong to only me, and I’ll give it to you.”

“I promise. Only you. Frankie, please.”

“Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

And he meant it, even if Frank wasn’t his.

Every time Gerard had let Frank fuck him and left him crying was supposed to end tonight. For every instance he had shown indifference, avoided him, or was cold, was supposed to be done.

And yet, Frank slid inside of him slowly, drawing a ragged moan from him. He pulled him closer, like Frank was the solution to the problems he had created for him. Even though Gerard knew how this would end.

“Mm, fuck, daddy,” Gerard’s chest heaved as he breathed heavily, digging his fingers into the sheets.

Frank began rocking into him, deep and hard. His hips pressed firmly into his own, never looking away from his eyes.

“Like that?” His voice had softened, and his rough hand slid under his back gently, angling his back up to meet him better.

He was good at sounding like he cared.

Gerard hummed, nodding and looking up from under his lashes.

Despite his pride, he had been thinking of this the entire time. Every time he flashed Bert around, making sure Frank saw. Every time he tried to pretend he didn’t care about him. He couldn’t get him out of his mind.

As he went deeper, working his body in the way only Frank knew how, Gerard began loudly crying out.

Frank knew how to fuck him so, so excellently. Sometimes he forgot why he allowed him to cause him so much emotional turmoil. Until they were in bed.

He shivered, grasping onto the man’s shoulders, feeling his release sneaking up already.

“That’s it, angel. You don’t have to go anywhere else for this,” He whispered tenderly, “Just come to daddy. I’ll take care of you every time.”

“Frankie,” Gerard cried, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts, “Feels so good.”

Frank smiled, kissing him. His arms wrapped around his body, before pulling him off his cock quickly to turn him over on his stomach.

Gerard quickly laid flat with his ass up and back arched, letting him reenter as quickly as he’d withdrawn. Frank quickly doubled over him, pressing his chest against his back, pinning him under his weight.

His lips were against his neck as he spoke.

“You know better than to share yourself,” He continued, sounding just as gentle as before, “No one gets to fuck into your little sweet spot the way I do. I know no one else knows how to hit it just right, baby.”

“N-no. No one’s made me cum but you, Frankie,” Gerard confessed, getting so painfully close he could scream. He couldn’t believe he had renounced his pride so quickly, in favor of building up the other man’s.

“S’that true?” He grinned wickedly.

“Yeah, he couldn’t,” He said, moaning, “You’re the only one.”

“God, I hate that he’s even touched you,” Frank spat, before ruthlessly speeding up his pace.

He had lifted Gerard’s hips fully off the bed, holding his ass flush against him as he slammed in over and over.

Even in his throws of pleasure, Gerard couldn’t believe the possession dripping from Frank’s voice. He’d never acted like this before.

He was mad. It showed in the way he fucked him.

“Did you think of me when he was inside you?” Frank growled in his ear. His fingers dug into his waist as he brought him close to the edge.

Gerard’s mouth hung open as he arched up, moaning loudly.

“Did he get those pretty sounds to come out of your mouth?”

He kissed the back of his neck, slowing down to go impossibly deeper. Each thrust dug into his prostate.

“Daddy…”

“That’s right, angel. Let me here that pretty voice,” He commanded, “Sing for me, Gee.”

Another loud moan ripped from his throat, giving the man exactly what he wanted. Every thrust drew another out of him. And another, and another.

“There?” Frank prodded, “Keep singing. Nice and loud for me to hear, baby.”

His hips snapped into him, battering him and leaving him a shivering mess underneath him.

“Mmm, I’m gonna… Frankie,” Gerard whined, “Frank!”

Frank hummed encouragingly, never letting up.

Until Gerard finished hard, in deep pulses, cock completely untouched. 

And as soon as he had released it all, Frank came down over top of him, pressing him into the mattress. 

He used his body, quick and hard.

“Frank!”

“I hope you said my name like that when he fucked you.”

Frank had Gerard pinned to the mattress by the back of his neck, hips pressing hard into him as he finished inside his ass. 

“F-fuck, baby,” He moaned as he filled him.

His breathing was heavy and drawn out, tickling the back of his neck. Gerard let him do what he pleased, canting his hips back to meet him as he thrust lazily into him.

“Mm, thank you,” Gerard sighed, loving the feeling of being filled.

Frank smiled, stroking his hair from behind.

After a moment, he slowly withdrew, sitting back to find his boxers and lay back on the bed.

Gerard took a moment to move, before turning over to face him. They laid side by side, inches apart. The look in Frank’s eyes was empty.

“I… have to tell you something,” Gerard said softly, trying better to make out his face in the dark.

His swollen lips parted as if he wanted to reply. But instead, he waited.

Gerard reached out, touching his bare hip lightly with his index finger.

In that moment, he didn’t know if any of what had been said between the two was genuine. 

Frank likely didn’t give a damn what he did at the end of the day. But he still felt it was right to be honest. His heart was still aching, only made worse by their intimacy. But he found the strength to set aside his pride.

“I never slept with Bert.”

Frank blinked, expression unchanged, listening.

“I never did anything with him,” Gerard rushed through it, “Aside from kissing, which was entirely to make you jealous. I… I don’t feel anything at all for him. I already feel too much for you.”

Just like before this had all started, Frank had locked up. His expression was void, and Gerard felt his mouth go dry.

“I figure what you said about me belonging to you isn’t the truth. I can’t make you feel something that’s not there,” He continued, “But I would be lying if I said I felt nothing for you. And that every time we do this, it cuts me up even more.”

He was met with more silence. More blankness from the man facing him.

“I’m sorry,” He concluded.

Before he could feel the shattering of his own heart, or before he could get up and run, Frank reached out gently. 

He pulled him in, pressing his body against his chest, wrapping his arms around him firmly. His inked fingers grasped at the back of his head, drawing him closer.

He let out a long, shaky sigh, before beginning to rock Gerard gently in his arms.

And when Gerard let out a hiccup of a sob, Frank cooed.

“Baby... My baby…”

Frank’s voice, too, was unsteady.

For a moment, he thought he must’ve been imagining it.

“I can’t…” Gerard didn’t know how to ask what he wanted to ask, “I can’t keep… doing this…”

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Frank whispered, squeezing him tightly in his strong arms, “You know…. I didn’t know how much -fuck- how much that disgusted me until…”

Gerard didn’t know what kind of reaction he would get either. But the man was finally being honest.

“I’m sorry I lied. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I think… all I’ve done is hurt you, though. And that really made me realize how much I...”

Frank didn’t finish the sentence. 

He leaned down, kissing Gerard.

It was slow, wet with tears. He could taste the salt in his own mouth. Frank clutched at his hair gently, moving tenderly with his body, before pulling back.

He had never seen Frank be this open with him, possibly ever. Since before they had started sleeping with each other. It had been years.

“You put up such a wall with me,” Gerard said hesitantly, “I didn’t know what to say anymore. But, honestly I-“

They made it this far. Maybe today was the day.

“I fucking love you, Frank.”

The man was inches from his face, staring into his eyes now with such intensity that he almost wanted to look away. The back of his tattooed knuckles rested gently on his cheek.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same, but… I needed to say it.”

“How long?”

“God, I dunno Frankie. Forever, probably.”

“Gee…”

Another kiss, even slower this time.

It lasted nearly a minute before Frank pulled away again.

“I think that’s exactly why my guard was up,” Frank said, almost too soft to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I think I’ve loved you forever, too.”

“You don’t have to say that just to make me happy.”

Frank took his hand in his own under the covers, squeezing.

“I pushed you away because I thought… You know, life is so… fucked and busy lately, I don’t even… With the band and all the traveling. We’re so close, but really far apart all the time. I ran because… I just couldn’t.”

Gerard knew exactly what he meant, despite his inability to say it outright. The timing had always been weird.

They were thrust into the struggle of fame and constant touring together, quickly and all at once. The same way he had fallen for Frank. He didn’t know how to deal with heavy things, so he didn’t deal with them at all.

“I love you too.”

Gerard’s heart ached at the words.

“Is there anyone else?”

“There never was. And there never will be, if you want me.”

And Gerard did.


End file.
